Anime Meets Manga
by i see the spark
Summary: Hiatus & Under revision. When anime & manga collide.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Anime Meets Manga**

**Prologue**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Written By:** JustMaee

* * *

**Summary (Full):**

While Ash, Brock and Dawn travel, they meet the gang from PokeSpe. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. But is it really May? And what does Red know that nobody else does? The first ever Pokemon war may be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, except the pot:)

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

The gang has now taken a relaxing break from the road. Ash feeding Pikachu and the rest of his Pok_é_mon team poffins, Dawn thinking of new Contest tactics and Brock sitting at a bench looking at the two. It has been a long journey and everyone was tired and thought they deserved a nice long rest.

Ash stood up, and returned the left-over poffins back into the poffin case as he stood up ready to go to the nearest Pokémon Centre when suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes and when he, Dawn and Brock turned around to see the most unexpected person they thought they'd ever see come out and stumble out of the bushes...

May! It was May in the flesh with the same old brunette hair, slim legs and maybe just a tad bit taller from the last time, nevertheless, still May! She was wearing her usual attire only this time with different colors, her biker shorts were white and her shirt was black with black skirt to match, A white bandanna with a black PokéBall rested on her head which had the same hairstyle all this time. She stood up and grinned sheepishly at them. Ash who just recovered from the shock was about to speak when someone from behind the same bush came out and interrupted him.

"Hey, Saph! Yenno we could go that way since according to the map Mt. Coronet is just a few yards away from here and we can go pass it and-" Crystal, the smart and the best Pokémon Catcher, stopped halfway through her sentence. "Erm, Saph, who are they?"

May was about to speak to introduce them when Ash interrupted and introduced himself "My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. This is Dawn and Brock, and you already know May?"

"Erm, hi Ash, yeah I know Saph, and her name's not May, its Sapphire, Sapphire Birch. And I'm Crystal." Crystal said a little confused.

"No, her name's May, I travelled with her before. Right May?" Ash said confused as well.

"Well you see I-" May was about to explain when two more people came out, this time it was the energetic Blue with the almighty Gold. "Coz yenno, you should always listen to Crystal while she's talking! That way she won't get pissed off at you and threaten to murder you!" Blue says while Gold just tuned her out, answering with occasional "Yeah, yeah, yeah." mockingly.

"Er-" Ash said speechless, mouth still hanging open, as well as Dawn and Brock.

"Guys, could you just listen to me for a second?" May said pleadingly. That's when Blue and Gold stopped dead in their tracks noticing the three (AKA: Ash, Dawn and Brock) for the first time both saying in unison "Who are they?"

"They're Ash, Dawn and Brock." Crystal said pointing at Brock and Ash.

"Ohhh right, nice to Meet you Ash, Brock." Blue said taking the two boys' hands and shaking it while giving each of them a wink. Brock immediately had hearts in his eyes. She then looked at Dawn smiled and extended her hand to shake it. "And Dawn."

"Apparently, Sapphire's name is May and that she travelled with them." Crystal said checking her mini-computer.

"Really? I didn't know that?" Blue half-yelled. And when Ash was about to reply, he got interrupted, this time by the coming Green and Silver, and that was when Something hit Ash.

"GARY!" he yelled. Green oblivious to the fact that Ash meant him just kept walking and Ash yelled again "GARY! DON'T WALK OFF ON ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU OWE ME A REMATCH!"

After processing what just happened Green turned around to face Ash with a questioning look and said "What the hell are you talking about?" and this time Ash was more appalled than ever before.

When he finally found his voice, he was about to say something when he got interrupted again this time by Blue. "Green, I think the dude thinks your a guy called Gary something."

Ash was getting frustrated. This was not how he wanted to spend his break,

"Tch. Tough luck. I don't know this 'Gary' person. But, if you want a match I can give you one." Green said smirking.

Just when Ash was about to accept the challenge, he got interrupted again! But this time, this was no joke, it was the real deal. It was...

"I'll take care of him Green, I want to battle him," he says. Ash looked up to see someone, someone who looked like him with the same kind of dense, oblivious, yet serious smirk. It was him. It was Red.

Ash and Red had a staring contest for a while until Ash broke it saying "I accept your challenge!"

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

Okay, that's it done! Want me to continue? Read, Review, Flame, I really don't care, just don't be too harsh:)

~JustMaee


	2. Chapter 01: Ash vs Red

**Anime Meets Manga**

**Chapter 01: Ash vs Red**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Written By:** JustMaee

* * *

**Summary (Full):**

While Ash, Brock and Dawn travel, they meet the gang from PokeSpe. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. But is it really May? And what does Red know that nobody else does? The first ever Pokemon war may be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, except the pot:)

**WARNING!**

May contain Pearlshipping.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

Red and Ash were on either side of the battlefield, both in their fighting stance and ready to bring out their first Pokemon. Red chose his PokéBall, grabbed it and tossed it out saying "Poli, come on out!"

Ash doing the same with his PokéBall, containing Gible while shouting out "Okay Gible you're up first!"

And that's how the battle began.

"Gible, lets start off with dig!" Ash shouted as the small dragon Pokémon obeyed and dug a hole underground. Red watched intently as the dragon Pokémon make its way down until it completely disappeared before forming a small, malicious grin on his lips.

"Alright, that's how it is then. Poli, Focus Punch on the ground on my count!" Red commanded. The blue fighting/water Pokemon nodded and waited for his masters' next order. Ash and everyone else in his side, mainly Brock and Dawn and May in the middle, waited as well, growing interest on what Red was planning, while everyone on Red's side smirked, specially Green. Three seconds passed and that's when Red shouted "NOW POLI!" as the Poliwrath did as he was told punching the ground with the strong Focus punch move. As it hit the ground, a deep hole formed and out came flying Ash's Gible, landing right in front of Ash with swirls in it's eyes meaning it has fainted. Ash and everyone else on his side's jaws dropped at the right timing Red had made that move out.

But Ash gained his composure quickly and returned his Gible saying "Don't worry Gible, you did great, have a nice rest."

After this he grabbed his next Pokémon calling out "Buizel, its your turn!" as the Water Pokemon, previously owned by Dawn came out ready to attack. Ash deciding to make the first move again ordered Buizel saying "Buizel, Aqua Jet right away!"

The Buizel did the Aqua Jet as he quickly hit Poli head-first sending it to a nearby tree. The Poliwrath has not yet fainted and now it's Red's turn to make a move. "Seismic Toss Poli!" He said as the Poliwrath came charging at the Buizel and grabbing it by the stomach and flying off to the air with it bringing it back down into the ground. Both Pokémons still trying to stand up, both trainers calling out to their Pokemon "WATER GUN!" at the same time as the two water Pokémons stood up and did the move as quickly as the other. They both got hit, but not much effect was done.

"Buizel back away and use Sonic Boom!" Ash yelled as Buizel followed his trainer's command. Red smirked at this.

"Alright, Poli, Ice Beam on that Sonic Boom quickly!" Poli the Poliwrath did as it was told and used Ice Beam directly at the upcoming Sonic Boom move which was now frozen, but still coming up to the Poliwrath. Everyone stood in awe at the frozen Sonic Boom. Red ordered Poli again shouting "Focus Punch at it now Poli!" Poli did as it was told and used Focus Punch on the big ice hurtling directly at it. It broke in half and as if Poli read his trainers mind grabbed the other half and flew up with it probably using Sesmic Toss.

Ash couldn't move as he was still gaping in awe at the trick Red has pulled. Meanwhile, Poli was heading head-first onto Buizel with the point of the half of the frozen Sonic Boom facing down with Poli's head hitting Buizel directly at the left shoulder.

Ash stared at Red who grinned.

Both trainers lost their current expression on their face and was replaced with a slight frown and a worried look as their two Pokémons has not come up yet. Red taking a step forward to see what has happened, discovered both Pokémons fainted, Buizel because of the sharp ice hitting it's left shoulder and Poli probably because of the impact it had to endure. He looked over at Ash and returned his gaze at the two Pokémons returning his Poli. Ash went over to check on his own Pokémon only to discover it fainted. He sighed and returned it as well while whispering to it "You did great."

"Aero, your turn!" Red said tossing out another PokéBall containing Aero, his only flying Pokemon.

Ash saw this and chose his own flying Pokemon too, calling out his Staraptor.

"Okay then, my turn to attack first, Aero, Take down!" Red ordered the flying dinosaur Pokémon as it followed it's master's command, charging down to Staraptor.

"Dodge it Staraptor!" Ash cried out. The Staraptor did as it was told and swiftly dodged the move, making the Aerodactyle nearly hit itself on a nearby tree.

Nearly as I say because Red stopped it by shouting "Stop Aero!" at the Pokemon who abruptly stopped, centimetres away from the tree. It flew high up again and waited for Red's next command but Ash beat him to it.

"Aerial Ace, quick Staraptor!" He said as Staraptor, this time charges towards Aero, it's sharp beak glowing ready to Attack the flying dinosaur Pokémon. Red didn't make any command at all to his Pokémon, only silently waiting for the attack to come leaving Ash an opening and a big confused thought.

_Why won't he attack or dodge it? Well, now's my chance!_

Just then when Staraptor was merely millimetres away from the Aerodactyl, Red suddenly shouted out "Hyper Beam Aero!" which right after the command, the Pokémon opened it's mouth. Coming out of it was a large orange beam orb shooting out and hitting the Staraptor in a matter of seconds. Staraptor came flying out hitting the tree that Aero previously, nearly hit. Although the damage was big, Staraptor still hasn't fainted yet.

_Damnit! How was he able to charge that beam so fast?_

The same question was still floating on Ash's mind, but this didn't make him lose his concentration. "You can do it Staraptor! I believe in you!" says Ash.

Aero still flying on top of Staraptor was waiting for Red to make another command. Red saw this and sighed.

_He's not going to give up, is he? Well, I need to finish this quick. Our ferry to Lotres leaves in 10 minutes, if we don't get there before that, Green and Silver are gonna glare at me for the rest of my life while Sapphire and Blue will surely murder me in my sleep._

Red looked around to see the impatient faces of the rest of his friends and sighed in desperation. He quickly turned to Ash, grinned and returned his Aero back into it's PokéBall.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't back down now!" Ash practically yelled.

"Sorry Ash, but me and my friends have a long journey to go to and our Ferry to Lotres region is ten minutes away before it leaves so I gotta wrap things up around here." Red grinned sheepishly and Ash sighed in disappointment. "But," Red continued making Ash's ears perk up. "I will be waiting for you in Lotres Region, and there how bout we make a deal? First one to beat the Pokemon League of Lotres and becomes a champion wins, Ne? If you accept, we can face each other for the crown and then we'll see who truly is the strongest." Red finished up as he saw the look on Ash's.

"Well, okay! Wait for me there!" He says as he hands out his hand to Red for him shake it. Red refused the gesture, instead he curled his fist into a ball and knuckle touched Ash, which Ash gladly returned.

And thus, the beginning of a new rivalry, a new friendship, and a new adventure...

* * *

"Hey, Red!" Gold said in a very carefree tone.

"Hm Gold?" Red replied as they continued to walk towards the harbour.

"How'd you know the guy's name when he, or we didn't tell you huh?" Gold asked curiously.

Red just smirked and said vaguely "There's some things in life that I know and don't know." And with that he headed on quickly towards Green who was ahead of everybody else.

"That was weird... And creepy..." Gold said shuddering before running off towards everyone else.

* * *

**Ash && Dawn**

* * *

"Ash!" Dawn said eagerly.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Asked Ash who looked down worriedly at Dawn who was panting heavily. "Didja find out what happened to May? I mean she claims she's Sapphire and so does everybody else. What's up with that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. It's kinda weird, but we'll figure it out soon. But for now I'm gonna buy myself a ticket to Lotres Region, the challenge of my lifetime." Ash replied checking his gym badges.

"Can I come?" Dawn asked still panting.

"Sure! Let's go together Dawn!" As grinned as he grabbed Dawn's hand and headed out towards the ship that will take them back to Pallet Town.

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

In a small dark room in some place in Lotres region, were two people tied up, sitting helplessly on the floor. One was a girl, looking down at the hard cold ground.

"It'll be fine, I promise we'll get out of here. They'll find a way." the other person, which was a boy assured the girl who just looked up with fiery determination in her eyes.

"I know they will."

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

So... How'd you like this chapter? I hope the cliff hanger would be considered a cliff-hanger, seeing as I tried my best to sound really mysterious and stuff. Well sorry for some errors, and a few notes. Erm, you might be confused with the whole May, Sapphire thing, but things will get clearer as you read on:) And hope this satisfied you enough:) Next chapter will be out in either this Saturday, or the next Saturday. If I finish it early I'll post it as soon as I can but, for now n**o guarantees**, sorry, Thanks hope you enjoyed, and I know my battle scenes sucks:( I really hate writing them so I tried my best, hope you still continue to read even with the crappy battles I put in this chapter and for the next upcoming chapters. I apologize for wrong grammar and mistakes I may have made and please, helpful criticism helps. And flames are highly welcomed, but just don't be too harsh. Thanks again and if you have any request just tell me kay? Whether it's a pairing or an OC;)

~JustMaee


	3. Chapter 02: Hers and His Momments

**Anime Meets Manga**

**Chapter 02: Hers And His Moments**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Written By:** JustMaee

* * *

**Summary (Full):**

While Ash, Brock and Dawn travel, they meet the gang from PokeSpe. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. But is it really May? And what does Red know that nobody else does? The first ever Pokemon war may be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly, I don't own Pokémon:(

**Warning!**

May contain Pearlshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Luckyshipping, a hint of Specialshipping, SpecialJewelshipping and slight MangaQuestshipping.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

Ash was standing in Professor Oak's lab checking which Pokemon he should bring with him. Knowing he would be facing a truly strong opponent, he decided to bring some of his strongest Pokémons with him. Already deciding on Pikachu as his first choice, he's now on a really hard quest to find the second candidate for his Team to bring in Lotres Region, one of the most prestigiously highest rated regions in the whole of the PokéEarth. It has said to have the toughest of all gym leaders and the strongest among all the Elite Four, and most of all the region Red, Ash's new found rival, will be waiting for him.

He sighed taking the one PokéBall on his right. He looked at it and smiled as he placed it back into the pile of other Pokémons. Sighing, he again took another one, this time, staring at it intensely for a minute and a half before grinning and finally deciding.

"ALRIGHT! I found my second Pokémon! SNORLAX!" he practically shouted as he tossed and catch the PokéBall. "Now, I need about 4 more... Awwww man!" He whined.

Dawn peeked through the door and saw Ash heavily burdened by his current mission. She giggled to herself and went in. She put a hand over Ash's shoulder as he turned to her and saw her smile.

"You know, May once told me that you and Sceptile worked really well together when you guys were back in Hoenn and even in Kanto. So I think you should bring him along with you." she says as she carefully took the PokéBall containing Sceptile, the Grass type starter Pokemon that Ash caught in Hoenn.

"Yeah, you're right, we did make a great team, and he was one of my strongest Powerhouse. So I guess I could bring him with me too. Thanks Dawn." Ash smiled taking it from Dawn's hand and placing it on his belt.

"No prob!" Dawn grinned. There was a short silence in before Dawn broke it. "Well I guess I should go."

But before she could turn and leave, Ash grabbed her by the hand and said "Dawn, wait!"

"Yes Ash?" she said turning back to see Ash with a red and serious face.

"Well you see, since we're gonna be travelling to Lotres, I was wondering, if it's okay to travel together, just the two of us?" Ash said nervously stuttering. The blue-headed girl stared at him wide-eyed before regaining her composure. "Well, it's not that I don't want to, but what 'bout Brock?" she asked a very visible blush on her fair cheeks.

"Well he said he was gonna take a little break from the road and return to his gym and start setting it up again, seeing as he missed a good challenge. But if you don't want to, you don't have to." He replied smiling sheepishly.

"Well, Ash, wherever you go, I'm there and you know it!" Dawn said as she grinned and raised her hand for Ash to high-five. Ash saw this and smiled genuinely before grinning and returning the favour.

"Alright! That's awesome Dawn, you and me together, side by side, me battling to collect my badges and you fighting to earn all your ribbons!" He says.

"Yeah! And Ash, can you do me one favour?" Dawn said looking down at the floor which seemed to be Dawn's point of interest.

"Hm? Sure! Anything for you Dawn!" Ash grinned widely.

"Well, the thing is..."

* * *

**Green && Blue

* * *

**

"Pesky woman!" Green practically shouted.

He was on his room in the ship S.S. Tower, the ship that'll take them to Grassville, their first stop in the famous Lotres Region.

"Out of all the people I could've bunked with, it had to be her!" He shouted irritated at the fact that Blue was gonna be sharing the same room with him. "What if my hormones start acting up?" he said again and then gasping at what he just said. After the gasp left his mouth the door to the room opened, coming in it was none other than Blue, herself.

"Hoela fellow room-mate, Mr. I'm-Pissed-off-beacuse-I-got-stuck-with-a-girl-for-a-roomate Green!" Blue said in a sing-song voice as she headed towards her bed humming to herself.

"Well, who wouldn't be pissed of when you have to room with the OPPOSITE SEX!" Green said trying hard to be as calm as possible.

"Tut, tut, tut. Green, Green, Green. Look Red got roomed with Yellow and you don't see him complaining. And plus, it's not my fault that we got stuck together. It's not like I'm exactly pleased with it too." Blue sighed.

"Well, here's an idea, why don't we both go down and ask that lady in the front desk to change rooms." Green said standing up from the bed.

"Already did. I asked her if me and Red could change rooms so that I'll be with Yellow and you'll be with Red, but she says no changing of room. It's part of some ultra protective security system or whatever. Besides, how bad can it be? I mean there are two beds, so we both have enough personal space." Blue said lying down.

"I guess so." Green sighed deeply as he headed towards a door. He oppened it and his eyes widen at what he saw.

_Uh-oh, Blue's not gonna be happy with this! _

"Hey what's up with you?" Blue said opening one of her eyes to peek at Green who stood in front of the door frozen.

"Well you see, the bathroom, er, there's only one." Green said turning his head slowly towards Blue, who was still registering what Green has said before her body shot up and ran towards where Green stood.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" She yelled at the top her lungs. "I am not, sharing a bathroom with you! That ruins both my personal hygiene and privacy!" She ranted strangling Green who tried to break free from her hold. "I DEMAND MY OWN BATHROOM! I CANNOT BE STUCK SHARING BATHROOM WITH A BOY FILLED WITH PERVERTED HORMONES!" She screamed into his ear. Green quickly covered her mouth before she can do anymore physical damage to it.

"See, now you know how I feel." he says and there was a slight pause before he glared at her and said "What hormones are you talking about?"

* * *

"Well, we did our best." Blue panted looking at the newly built blanket-wall she and Green made. "Do you think it's thick enough? Cause I don't want you to see not even a silhouette of my perfect framed body." She said looking up at him.

"Hn. It should be fine. And stop making me out to be a pervert! Cause I'm not one. I am not in the low level of Gold." He sighed as he headed to the other side of the wall.

"Well, it better. And you are a pervert. Every boy with hormones like _that _are all perverted. You admitted it yourself that you had them hormones." Blue smirked. Green shot up from his position and dashed through the wall charging at Blue. The wall then collapsed on the two of them which made both Dex-holders fall down with Green on top of Blue.

"You heard that!" Green half-shouted in surprise and embarrassment as he pinned Blue to the floor.

Blue blushing a little bit replied smoothly and seductively "I hear everything." she paused for a moment before continuing "And you're showing them right now by pinning me down as if your about to rape me."

At this, the spiky haired-brunette stood up quickly turning away from Blue to hide the very red face he had right at that moment. "Humph! As if I'd hit on you. You're not even worth it."

"Ouch, that hurt." Blue said with a feigned hurt.

"It's true! You're not even pretty! PESKY GIRL!" Green shouted as he went out of the room before slamming the door. Leaving Blue confused and slightly disappointed. She sighed and said to herself, "Well, I guess I have to fix this."

Outside the door Green walked out the door to the Sky Deck.

_You're not pretty, you're much more than that.

* * *

_

**Crystal && Silver

* * *

**

"Why do you always keep yourself locked in a room, just reading a book?" The red-headed boy with silver eyes asked a certain dark blue-haired girl. The girl sighed and put the book she was currently reading down.

"How come you always act so distant and cold to everyone except Blue?" She asked, sternness clear in her voice.

"I have my reasons." He replied leaning into the door frame as he was currently standing in it.

"Well so do I. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked this time.

"I don't know, seems like with Red hanging round Yellow, Blue spending her time fixing her and Green's room, and with Gold away to who-knows-where, the only one here I can go to right now to escape boredom is you." He said sighing.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to take you out of boredom, 'coz as you can see, I am busy. But however, why not try reading a book to help you pass time." Crystal offered.

"Gold was right, you are a super-serious-gal. And a boring one too." Silver sighed, yawning at the same time.

This made Crystal's vein pop up. "And since when did you start to act more like Gold?" Crystal asked in frustration, slamming her hand on the desk.

"Oh God no! Please don't say I'm anything like that perverted idiot!" Silver said, fake horror found in his voice.

Crystal saw this and giggled softly. "You know, you're funny when you joke around." she said.

"Well aren't I suppose to be? Hence the word 'joke'?" He said sitting next to Crystal in her bed.

"Yeah. Well, I surely don't want to stop reading my book, but, I can give you one to read for yourself." Crystal said, smiling gently at him. Silver smiled a small smile back and nodded.

"Okay, well lets see what you could read… … …" She said standing up from her bed and walking over to the bookshelf in the room she and Sapphire had to share. She scanned through them to see if there was anything that Silver might like to read. After a minute passed, she snapped her fingers and grabbed a book. "Ah-ha! This is perfect. This will surely be interesting for you to read, mainly because, the character might kinda relate to you." She said handing him over the book with a soft smile as Silver took it and saw the cover.

"Interesting. I surely will no doubt, probably admire this book." He said looking down, trying to hide a small blush forming in his cheeks and a small smile.

Crystal grinned and said "Well, if you ever need anymore books, just call me!"

* * *

**Red && Blue

* * *

**

Red went out of his and Yellow's room and started walking towards the other side of the ship.

_She sure sleeps soundly._

He stopped as he saw Blue looking out the sea in the sky deck. He smiled softly and went over to her.

"Hey Blue!" He grinned.

"Hey." She replied softly, barely above a whisper.

"Everything alright?" He asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, everything's super!" she grinned, but lost it at once. "No, it's not alright."

"Care to tell me?" Red asked leaning onto the same bar Blue leaned on.

"As much as I want to, I can't." Blue sighed sadly.

"Why not?" He looked over to her.

"Well, first of all, I really don't feel comfortable doing so, and I really don't want to talk about it." She said forcing a small smile on her lips.

"Well, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside you. It causes depression, which isn't healthy." Red said as a matter of factly.

"Nice genius." Blue replied sarcastically.

"Hey! Here I am trying to help you, and what do you do? You mock my knowledge of things!" Red jokingly pretended to be hurt.

"Awwww, sowey Wed. I didn't know you were _that _sensitive." She said mocking him with a small smirk.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny!" He said sarcastically.

"Well, do you want to come in our room?" Blue said, stepping out of the Sky deck platform, and walked down towards the ladder that'll lead her to hers and Green's room,

"Sure." Red sighed and followed.

There was a silent trip back to Cabin 764, Blue and Green's cabin. Though it was silent, Red and Blue were kinda both thankful for it. The only sound they could here was the clicking sound Blue's boots made as she took every steps. Red watched her back intently, knowing there was something definitely wrong with her. He couldn't bare seeing her like this, so, he did what his mind quickly thought the only thing he can do, and grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the nearest wall.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Red ordered her, for some reason, he felt like he was somehow being possessed or something. He has never acted like this before.

"Red! Ow! What are you talking about!" Blue said struggling to get out of Red's grip.

"Tell me what's wrong Blue! I can't bare to see you like this! It's killing me!" He pleaded, keeping his grip tighter on her. He honestly did not know what was coming over him, he wanted, and tried to stop. But he couldn't. He doesn't know why, he just couldn't.

"Red, please, you're hurting me." Blue pleaded slowly losing her consciousness as Red's grip was getting tighter by the second, suffocating her. He suddenly let go, as Blue fell, he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Argh! What the hell?" he half-yelled as he felt his head grow heavy and him fainting as well, still holding onto Blue.

* * *

**Gold && Crystal

* * *

**

"CRYSTAL!" Gold shouted bursting open Crystal's and Sapphire's cabin door. "DO YOU WANNA GO GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT? I'M HUNGRY AND I CAN'T FIND EVERYONE ELSE!" he continued.

"Argh! What the hell is it now Gold!" Crystal, slightly irritated at the fact that Gold had disturbed her Reading session.

"Geeez woman! I was just gonna ask if you wanna eat or something. Don't have to be so mean." Gold sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm busy, so NO!" Crystal said, getting her attention back onto the book she was reading.

"But I'm hungry!" Gold whined.

"Then go eat by yourself!" Crystal ordered.

"But I'm scared, what if a monster attacks?" Gold pretended to get scared.

"GOLD! For the last time, I'm busy! So no!" Crystal shouted, putting the book down again.

"BUT-" Gold said but was cut-off by a slap in the face.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I will gladly shut it up for you, PERMANENTLY! Understand!" Crystal said grabbing Gold's collar.

"Yes M'am!" He says as he nodded weakly. When Crystal let go of his collar, he quickly scampered out of the room.

"ARGH! Finally, peace!" Crystal shouted.

Outside the room Gold smirked to himself. _Women._

Just then, the whole ship started to shake… … …

* * *

**-x-

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

Okaaaaaaaaay! Another tried hard to make cliffy! Hopefully it satisfied you guys enough, this chapter I mean. A few things, are you wondering what favour Dawn asked Ash? Do you wanna know what book Crystal gave to Silver? Wanna know why Blue was so sad? Are you curious about what happened to Red? And lastly, do you wanna know why the boat started to shake? Well wait for next week's update to find out! I hope that was good enough, and yeah both my skills at creating Battle Scenes and Romance Scenes suck, so I appologize if anyone hates it. Hope you keep on reading. And reviews please, flames and critism are highly appreciated, but pls not too harsh:) Anyway, Peace out!

~JustMaee


	4. Chapter 03: Floating, Lightless Ship

**Anime Meets Manga**

**Chapter 03: Floating, Lightless Ship**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Written By:** JustMaee

* * *

**Summary (Full):**

While Ash, Brock and Dawn travel, they meet the gang from PokeSpe. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. But is it really May? And what does Red know that nobody else does? The first ever Pokemon war may be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:**

I own absolutely nothing! Except the plot:D

**Warning!**

May contain Oldrivalshipping, Luckyshipping, Specialshipping, MangaQuestshipping and a mysterious hint of a Crystal-shipping.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

The ship started to shake and all the lights turned off, as well as all the doors slamming closed. Gold quickly reacted and ran back to Crystal's room, and started banging it as soon as he found out it was locked.

"CRYS! Can you hear me! Open the door!" Gold shouted to the other side of the door, leading to Crystal's room.

"Ggg-oo-ll-d?" Came the stuttering response of the girl inside the locked room,

"Open up!" He shouted.

"I-i ccc-aa-n-t." She replied still stuttering.

Gold started to get worried and started banging the door with more force. "Crys! Why?" he shouted again.

"I can't see anything, it's too d-aaar-k." Although Crystal attempted to stop her stutters, her voice cracked in the middle of saying dark.

"Hang on Crys I'm coming! Are you alright?" He shouted still constantly banging the door.

"Yeah, hurry Gold please." Crystal said, her voice barely audible as her head started to get heavy and she felt dizzy. She was slowly falling to unconsciousness until strong arms grabbed her.

"Crys. Hold on." Last thing she saw were two deep orbs, filled with intense worry staring intently at hers.

* * *

**Crystal's POV

* * *

**

I've always been scared of the dark. It wasn't really a common knowledge to anybody I know, except possibly my mom, but she would never question me about it…

Yes I can tolerate darkness most of the times, but inside I feel like screaming. But, never in my life have I've been more scared of the dark than just now. It was the same type of darkness that haunted me as a young child, and even until now the memory still burns clearly into my mind. No one knows about this event, not my mom, not anyone in my family, nor my Pokémons. I'm the only one who knows bout this. The only one who knows about the time when I was tortured and abused, not by human, but by a Pokemon. Insane you might call me, but, that'll be fine. I know for a fact what I saw in that day wasn't human being. I wouldn't even consider it a Pokémon, more like a monster, a terrible, cruel monster with the darkest crimson-red eyes filled with so much rage, hunger and thirst for pain. My pain. It's body was of a dog, but it changed it's shape from a dog to a bird, to a floating ghost. I don't know what it was and what it wanted from me, but, it was there. Ever since that incident, the dark has been my enemy. I couldn't stand it, I can't stand a place surrounded by darkness only. I can't because the more I think about it, the horrible memory just forces it's way back into my mind.

* * *

**Normal POV

* * *

**

"CRYSTAL!" Gold shouted shaking the girl back and forth. He was worried for the girl's sake. Slowly she started to stir awake.

"Uhhh, Gold?" She said slowly opening her eyes, getting used to the surroundings. The room was still dark but, at the corner was a candle, lighten by fire.

"Crys! Finally! You're awake! I almost had a heart attack when you didn't wake up." Gold rambled.

"What happened?" She asked shaking her head trying to clear her mind of confused thoughts.

"What happened? You tell me! I came in here busting open the door when I saw you lying down in your bed. I thought someone might have raped you!" Gold yelled on, half-joking.

"Really?" Crystal was still too busy trying to recall what had happened to scold Gold of his inappropriate thoughts.

"Yeah. I couldn't contact everyone else and all the other doors are locked, and it's dark outside. So, I guess we're stuck here in your room." Gold sighed, slightly trying to suppress a smirk.

"Oh. Well okay." She replied sitting down in the corner of her and Sapphire's room, hugging her knees closely to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Gold asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah." She replied leaning her head onto his shoulder. He blushed at this, and slowly snaked his hand to Crystal's waist, pulling her into a protective hold, to which, surprisingly to him, Crystal did not smack him for, or protested against.

"Please stay, just a little bit longer." she whispered.

"Yeah. Anything for you." He replied.

* * *

**Red && Blue

* * *

**

Red and Blue slowly woke up from their unconscious states and both groaned at the same time.

"What happened?" Asked Red who was the first to speak.

"I don't know, but I feel like I hit my head pretty hard. Ow." Blue replied, touching the small bump on her head.

"Why are all the lights off? And why-" Before Red could finish his sentence, the ground started to shake, causing both of them to stumble and slide down onto the right side of the hall. Red landed on top of Blue in a very awkward position.

"Ow." Red whispered, his breath trickling Blue's neck.

"Erm, Red?" Blue said awkwardly, blushing madly.

"Yeah?" Red asked, eyes still closed.

"Comfy with the position sweety pie?" Blue asked with a slight smirk in her face.

"Huh What you talking bout?" Red asked but suddenly shot up as soon as he opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of Blue.

"That's more like it." Blue said standing up, dusting her red skirt.

"Sorry." Red muttered looking down at the ground, trying to hide his embarrassment and blush.

"It's okay." Blue said smiling at him. He looked up and smiled back. The boat started to shake again and a loud thud was heard from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Blue shouted as she grabbed the nearest handle bar. She grabbed Red along with her so that he won't trip again.

"Ow! What's up with this boat?" He yelled struggling to keep his balance.

"I don't know, but I for one am going to find out!" Blue yelled as she kept on holding into the bar for dear life. The shaking stopped, but the lights were still out.

"Right, and how do you plan on doing that?" Red asked as he let go of Blue's hand that grabbed him.

"I don't know, but to get a head start..." She said as she unclipped a PokéBall off her bag. "We need light!" She tossed out the PokéBall revealing her Abra, which she only uses for teleportation. "Abra, Flash my darling, please." She ordered as the yellow Pokemon sweetly nodded and lit the whole room.

"Ahhh. Thank God there's light!" Red sighed in relief.

"Okay Red, our mission is to find out what's been happening in this weird boat." Blue said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but maybe it was just an electric shortage?" he asked sweat dropping at the brunette girl who tried to act like Sherlock Holmes.

"But what about the thud we heard?" She asked snapping her fingers.

"Well you got a point there, but still, I think you're being too para-" Red was again cut off when Blue interrupted him.

"And what bout the fact the every door in here is locked!" She half-shouted.

"What?" Red gasped as he ran next to Blue who was trying to open the door but was failing miserably at it.

"See! What'd I tell ya!" She replied still struggling, along with Red to open the door.

"It can't be every single door, what bout the others?" He asked as he let go and ran to the next door only to find it locked as well.

"See!" Blue shouted.

"Man! How are we suppose to get out?" Red asked clearly frustrated.

"We can teleport outta here, but..." Blue trailed on.

"But what!" Red asked yelling at her. Blue frowned at this but, just as she was about to talk, the ground beneath her collapsed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

"Shit! Blue!" he yelled running towards were she stood and grabbed her hand just in time before she fell.

"Red, my hand hurts, I can't hold on!" Blue yelled staring down in horror.

"No Blue. Don't let go, I won't let you fall. I promise!" he said trying his best to hold onto her.

"Too late Red." Blue muttered as she let go of Red's hand, which slipped through her wrist. Red's eyes widened as he yelled "BLUE! NO!"

_Too late Red. I've already fallen for you.

* * *

_

**Gold && Crystal

* * *

**

Crystal winced when she heard the loud thud coming from outside. Gold's grip tightened around her waist as the a shiver went down the girl's spine.

"Gold?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"Hm, yes?" Gold replied, still keeping his tight grip on her.

"What was that?" she asked sceptically.

"I don't know. Don't worry Crys, I'm here to protect you." Gold assured her.

"Promise me?" Crystal asked like a child.

"Yep! I promise." Gold grinned, although barely visible through the thick darkness.

"Pinky swear?" Crystal asked. Gold couldn't help but suppress the laugh that was working its way out of his mouth, he just thought how cute Crystal was acting all kiddy and frail and weak. Made her look so cute.

"I swear." He said tangling his Pinky into hers. Crystal smiled and leaned onto Gold's shoulder more comfortably, closing her eyes.

_Thank God he's here.

* * *

_

**Blue && Green

* * *

**

"ARGH!" Blue shouted as she got up. Another nightmare haunted her. She panted heavily, before realizing that **he** was staring at her.

"Are you okay? I saw you lying in the floor then piggy-backed you then you just started screaming that I had to put you down and slap you to wake you up." The boy said with a concerned look in his face, still staring directly at her.

"Nice way to treat a girl." She muttered.

"Lucky I was there to try and get you out of the basement." Green muttered harshly.

"You tried but didn't succeed." She said with a smug look which Green growled at. "Thanks anyway. But why are you here in the first place?" Blue asked raising an eye-brow.

"I had a phone call I needed to take, and it was too noisy upstairs. So, I came down here when the boat started to shake and the lights turned off and my phone lost it's reception. I should ask you that same question." he replied.

"Well I was with Red, and the floor under me collapsed and I fell." Blue replied sighing deeply.

"What were you doing with Red?" Green asked, outside he remained calm, inside jealousy was raging out of him.

"We were talking and yeah, the whole floor collapsing scenario happened." She said trying to stand up. Unfortunately, her legs won't co-operate with her and she stumbled down. Luckily Green was just in time in catching her.

"Clumsy girl." He muttered. Blue frowned. "Well since you cant walk, I'll just have to carry you. Hop on." He said, bending down signalling her to get on his back.

"Are you sure?" She asked unsure and surprised at the boy's sudden change of nature.

"Yeah come on Blue, we need to see if the others are alright." He said grabbing her legs and started piggy-backing her towards the exit door of the basement only to find it locked. "Oh great, just great." He sighed in frustration.

"Use your Pokémons." She offered.

"I can't I left mine at the health centre upstairs to heal them. How bout yours?" He asked.

"I left mine with Red." She sighed in desperation.

"Damn."

* * *

**Red && Yellow

* * *

**

"Red?" Yellow peeked in, to see Red lying in the ground looking down at the big hole. He looked up, then his eyes widened.

"YELLOW LOOK OUT!" he shouted as a fast Pokemon approached her, ready to attack.

* * *

**-x-

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

Okaaay! Done, a bit too short, but you can live. So yeah tried to put a cliffy there, hope it's alright. Anyway, Well I want my 5th review before I update next week please:) Tnx a lot. Criticism are appreciated:DD

~JustMaee


	5. Chapter 04: Atsumi, Admin of the Sea

**Anime Meets Manga**

**Chapter 04: Atsumi, Admin of the Sea**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Written By:** JustMaee

* * *

**Summary (Full):**

While Ash, Brock and Dawn travel, they meet the gang from PokeSpe. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. But is it really May? And what does Red know that nobody else does? The first ever Pokemon war may be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:**

The day I own Pokémon is the day pigs learn to fly:)

**Age:**

Red/Blue/Green – 18

Yellow – 16

Gold/Crystal/Silver – 15

Ruby – 15

Sapphire – 14

May/Ash/Dawn – 14

Kotone - 15

**A/N:**

So I'm really happy 'coz I finally caught Lugia! Yay! So currently my team is Toto(Feraligitr) level 52, Popo(Slowpoke) level 32, Roro(Magmar) level 31, Kik(Sunkern) level 30 and Lugia level 45. Yeah, I'm not yet challenging the Poke League yet but. And yes, this is the only **A/N **thingy I kept ever since I revised all of the chapters.

**WARNING!**

May contain Oldrivalshipping, Specialshipping, MangaQuestshipping, Yellow/Ashipping, and sorta Pearlshipping.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

"YELLOW!" Red cried as he chased after the mysterious Pokémon that had attacked Yellow. He ran over to her, asking in concern "Yellow, are you hurt?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to be fine. I feel dizzy though." She said trying to get up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you. I promise!" Red said helping Yellow stand up.  
"It's okay, Red I can-" before the blonde girl could even finish her sentence there was another attack this time from a different Pokemon, still invisible due to it's speed.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Yellow screamed as the Pokemon grabbed and ran off to who knows where.

"Yellow!" Red shouted as he tried to chase after it, but failed miserably as it was too fast for him.

_How can that be? What do they want from her? First they take away Blue, now Yellow? What the hell is going on here?_

"My, my, my Red. Aren't we a bit frustrated today? I mean failing to protect two of your friends in one day? Now, that is a just a shame. Tut, tut, tut." a mysterious voice said from afar.

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF! What have you done to Yellow and Blue?" Red asked frustratedly looking around, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Darling Red, I'd love for you to see my face, but now is just not the time, 'kay? Why not battle first huh? And if you can beat me, then you can prove you are worthy enough to look into my eyes." The mocking tone of the mysterious person said. She pause for a bit before continuing "And as for your friends, I merely did anything to your beloved Blue. She is actually safe right now, with your darling friend Green. And as for Yellow... Honey I cannot tell you what we plan on doing with her, but I will assure you she is in the safe hands of one of my friends."

"Why you! I accept your challenge! Only, if I win, I want you to bring me back Yellow!" Red shouted still looking around.

"Oh dear, stubborn aren't we? Oh fine I'll go easy on you this time." The voice replied.

"No need! I can take you on without your sympathy!" He shouted in reply still looking around, ready to grab one of his PokéBalls.

"Ah. But you will need it. Believe it or not, I am one of the strongest people in our lively organization. And I know your skills very well Champion, so I know your weakness and strengths, I know all your Pokémons, and I know everything you've been through your Pokémon journey. Although I have quite a common knowledge of you, I in no doubt will be surprise with what you can pull this time." she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked getting really frustrated.

"Well, since you really want to quicken up, I'll just have to show you what I mean, let us see how long you can hold battling an invisible enemy!" she shouted.

_Invisible Enemy?_

"Prepare to face the power of my wonderful, and incredibly fast water Pokemons!" she shouted.

"I see, you're a water type user! Then, Pika, I want you to take this battle and save Yellow!" Red shouted releasing Pika out of his PokéBall as the Pokémon nodded back at him ready to attack.

"Wise move. But, don't know about the consequences of your careless antiques. Let me demonstrate to you how wrong you can be. Swampert!" She shouted.

"Swampert?" Red said shocked as he heard the Pokemon he was battling against.

"Swampert, Mud Shot!" balls of mud came flying everywhere both hitting Pika and Red. "Arghhhhh! How is that possible! Pika flash so we can see the enemy!" he shouted the yellow mouse Pokémon nodded, about to do the move when suddenly another ball of mud appeared and hit it, knocking it fainting into the ground.

"Oh no! Pika!" Red screamed, about to go to his Pokémon when he hit something hard. "What the?"

"Red darling, you don't think I'll let you go that easily don't you? You see you cannot outsmart me, nor can you out-speed me in this battle. Every time one of your Pokémons faint you will not be able to go to them as they are now trapped under one of my Pokémons' strong Magic Coat. And you cannot break that barrier." The voice said laughing mockingly at Red.

"What? I didn't agree to that! Why are you doing this?" He shouted trying to break the Magic Coat surrounding Pika.

"I wanna test you, if you really are worthy Red. If you can get out of this Mind Game I'm playing then, you will earn my respect. But for now, you are just another piece of shit I'm suppose to deal with. Swampert, I want more mud! Mud shot!" the enemy shouted as another series of mud attacked Red and started circling around him.

_The attacks are too fast. How? How is it possible for a Swampert to be this fast?_

"Are you in sucha deep that you're gonna let your body be pelted by Swampert's incredibly fast Mud shot attack?" she asked mockingly. You could tell she was smirking at the tone of her voice.

"No! I'm not gonna give up! This is for Yellow and Pika! SAUR! It's your turn!" He shouted releasing his big green Venusaur which roared at response. "Saur, use Razor leaf!" the Pokémon looked at him confused, knowing that it won't hit because of the light shortage and the fact that Razor Leaf is a move with a low accuracy. "Just do it!" Red muttered harshly in frustration. The Pokémon looked back with a slight frown after Red had snapped at him, but still did as it was told.

"Snapping at your Pokémons? That doesn't seem like you Red. It doesn't matter, Swampert Ice Beam!" the voice said sounding a bit disappointed.

"SAUR! Noooo!" Red shouted as his grass type Pokémon froze.

"Pathetic." The voice said vaguely.

* * *

**Blue && Green (Blue's POV)**

* * *

My feet are still numb, and slowly my arms are starting to go numb too, I don't know why. I looked over to Green who was sitting quietly, leaning onto a box, eyes closed.

It seemed like forever since we were stuck in here, but the truth was it's only been half an hour. I sighed. This can't be good, something's wrong with me, and I can't just sit. I stared down. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. My hands are starting to shake, and my eyes are starting to water. For some reason, I felt so vulnerable and weak today. Why is the question I can't answer, 'coz I have no idea why. But I can feel it. Something bad is happening upstairs, I can really feel it. Tears, they're starting to fall. Oh no! I can't let Green see me crying! I can't show him my weak side! No! Not in front of him. I just can't.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Tears started to fall from Blue's crystal clear blue orbs. A small sob can be heard, and Green heard it. He peeked one eye open to see her crying looking down. He sighed and stood up, walking over to her and hugging her tightly. This out-of-character action Green has made caught Blue off-guard, but she continued on crying. He hushed silently at her ear and reassured her.

"What's wrong Blue?" He asked her.

"I-iii-ii- caa-n-t fee-ee-el mmmyy ar-mss annd fe-eeeet." she stuttered, burying her face onto his chest, clearly wetting his formerly dry shirt. He hugged her tightly, caressing her hair with one hand softly.

"It's alright Blue, I'm here for you." He said in a smooth voice as she softly nodded.

A few minutes passed and they were still in the same position. Green was looking straight into a box with a writing he can't make out. It's been bugging him for a while now and was dying to see what was written in it. But, he couldn't move as Blue has fallen asleep in his arms. And he did not want to wake her up. He sighed in frustration, something was definitely up with this boat and he refuses to leave until he figures out what exactly is going on.

Suddenly, the boat started to shake again and this jerk Blue awake and sent her flying to the box across Green.

"Blue!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand.

"Owww! Stupid shaking ship! What the hell is going on?" she shouted trying to lift her arms up to touch the bump, but then she realised, her hand went completely numb and unmovable. She couldn't bring it up, so she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Green asked as he came over to her.

"I can't move my arms!" she shouted.

"Owww! You're damaging my ear!" Green muttered under his breath.

"Green! This is no time for playing around! Why, if I can still move these babies here, I would have definitely knock out punch you!" Blue said as she helplessly sat there, having both her arms and legs completely numb.

"Hold on, I'll carry you, and as if you can knock out punch me. Honestly." he said standing up and grabbing Blue's hand and carrying her bridal style. He then looked down at the box and saw what was written in it.

_Ballyfast City huh?_

"Green, we need to get outta here and get upstairs! I have a bad feeling about this! Something's not right!" Blue said looking up to Green who was staring intently at the box. She followed his gaze and looked back at him questioningly.

"Nothing." He muttered, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Yeah, but there's no way we can get upstairs without or Pokémons." Green sighed in desperation.

"That may be. But look up." Blue suggested. Green did as he was told and looked up only to see nothing but the ceiling.

"I have no idea why I'm looking up." he said looking back down at Blue.

"Look up again." she commanded. The brunette with spiky hair sighed again for the nth time that day and brought his green eyes to look up. "See that hole over there?" Blue asked. Green simply nodded. "Well, that's where I fell from. If we could stack up enough boxes, tall enough to reach it, we can climb up and get upstairs." Blue said, nodding her head at her ever-so-genius plan.

"Hn. It's a stupid idea, but it'll have to do for now." Green replied, putting Blue down as he started stacking up the boxes.  
"Hey!" Blue grunted at his comment on her idea.

_I'm in love with a jerk!_

* * *

**Crystal && Gold**

* * *

They were still stuck inside the small room, with air getting thinner by the second, Gold's stomach was getting hungry, and started rumbling quite loudly at him. Crystal heard this and turned to look at him an eyebrow raised.

"Hehehe. Oops? I forgot to eat lunch today." Gold said smiling sheepishly at her. Crystal sighed in return and looked away as she stared off into a blank space. Ever since the she was stuck in this dark room, some very painful memories with the scary monster Pokémon has been haunting her really badly, and this was starting to creep her out. She didn't like the thought of seeing that Pokemon when she was young and would not like to see it again now that she's 15. She snuggled closer to Gold, feeling the heat of his body merge in with hers.

"Crys." Gold said looking down at her.

"Hmm." She replied in a muffled voice.

"This has been the first time we've ever been this close." Gold said still looking at her.

"I know." she replied.

"Why?" he asked. She suddenly looked up, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Why what?" she questioned him.

"Why is this the only time we've ever been this close?" he said half shouting.

"I don't know." She sighed and looked down. She looked back up again only to see him staring at her with very saddened eyes. Now this was really confusing her. "Gold, I don't know why, but I feel like you've been acting so weird the whole time we've been stuck in here, what's up? Do you need to ask or tell me something?" She said in a very concerned tone.

"It's nothing." he replied, scooting over to Crys.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

* * *

Say it idiot! I can't believe it! It's the perfect time to confess my undying love to Crystal because we're here, alone in the dark room, just the two of us, snuggling so close to each other and yet my voice is failing me! I mean come on! How hard is it to say three words: I LOVE YOU! Now was that so hard? I mean if I can do it inside my head, how can I not do it outside? It's gotta be easier. Okay, one more time. Go! "Crys, I-"

"What is it Gold?" Crys looked up at me. Oh no I'm panicking! What was I suppose to say again? What am I gonna say now? Ohhh what have I gotten myself into? Shit! "You have a lovely ass." Oooops, that slipped! Holy Crap! What is she gonna say? Oh no! She's coming closer, her fist is clenched, I think she's about to punch me! Damn!

5-4-3-2-1

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? WE'RE HERE, STUCK INSIDE MY DARK ROOM, ALONE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF TO SAY IS MY ASS IS LOVELY? GOLD WHEN WILL YOU EVER STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Crystal's screaming at me. Ahhh.

Aww, my cheeks hurt. She punches really hard. "Sorry Crys."

"I'll forgive you when you find a way to get us out of this hell hole!" OH EM GAWD! Crys is cursing! now this is a moment I shall never forget.

"Crys! You know how to curse!"

"WHAT THE HELL! GOLD JUST SHUT UP!" Oww my poor ear. She's yelling again. "Look, if you don't have anything sensible to say, just keep your mouth shut alright!" she's ordering me around! Hey you ain't no boss of me!

"Geez Louise woman, calm down!"

"Arghhhhh! Gold just shut up!"

* * *

**Normal POV (10 minutes passed)**

* * *

"Soooo..." Gold said looking up at Crystal who was now lying in her bed looking up. He was beginning to miss the few precious moments ago when he was holding her so tightly and she didn't mind.

"If whatever your gonna say is another comment about my ass or Blue's ass, or another pointless sorry you don't mean, save it. I thought I told you to shut up?" Crys said turning her back from Gold and faced the wall.

"I was just gonna ask if you were hungry." Gold said sighing loudly, leaning against Sapphire's bed. "Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult, and serious!" he said shaking his head.

Crystal shot up from his comment and said "EXCUSE ME! But I don't see anything wrong with that! In fact, it's better than making everything out to be a joke!"

"What? Don't you hear what they say? Seriousness brings wrinkles! Plus, haven't you heard of the saying 'Laughter is the best medicine'?" he said standing up, pointing a finger at her.

"Well, that's just it! You think laughter can cure everything, but it can't! You have no idea what I've been through!" Crystal said breaking down.

"Crys, I'm here for you." Gold said as he came closer. She slowly looked up and saw him looking at her, handing out his hand to her for her to take it. "We'll make it through together." he smiled.

_Gold, you're my only medicine._

* * *

**Red**

* * *

"I lost..." Red muttered harshly, his hand on the ground to support his weight. "I can't believe it! I LOST!" Red screamed.

"Honey, we all lose at some point." The voice said mockingly. "Just turns out you weren't even worth my time. What kind of champion are you, if you can't even beat me?"

"That's impossible, I did everything that I could, I trusted everyone of my Pokémon, and I lost? Why?" Red said shaking his head uncontrollably.

"Red, to win, it's not always about bonding with your Pokémon. That may be a recipe, but it's not _all_ you need, there are some things more that you need, and right now you didn't seem to have it. Right now, you aren't even worth my time, you weren't able to beat me, you weren't able to protect your Pokémon, and you weren't able to save Yellow. You failed Red. You failed." the voice said.

"This can't be. Pika, Saur, Poli, Yellow. Why?" Red said as he punched the ground with his fist full force.

"Sorry Red. But in return for trying you're best I will let your Pokémon go," she said before pausing and continuing, "and I will show myself to you."

Red jerked his head up, seeing the light had come back, and saw a blurry figure walking towards him, it seemed to have a light blue long hair, and was wearing glasses. Red was getting tired and was slowly losing consciousness, before he fell completely unconscious, the girl muttered something.

_I am Atsumi, the Admin of Sea._

* * *

**Ash && Dawn**

* * *

"THE SHIP'S HERE DAWN!" Ash shouted as the blue-haired girl came rushing towards him.

"Yeah! I see it! S.S. Faith is here! I can't wait to get to Lotres Region!" Dawn squealed.

"Ehehehe, me too! Now with the perfect team on hand, and just the right training, I'll be able to face Red, and put up a much better match!" Ash said pumping his fist up the air.

"Oh really? And who did you decided on bringing?" Dawn asked giggling softly.

"Well, Pikachu of course, Snorlax, and after following your advice, Sceptile, and then there's Charizard, which took a bit of a time convincing, Buizel and Heracross." Ash said looking at his 6 PokéBalls containing all six of his new formed team that he'll be using for the new region.

"Now that is a very well thought of team." Dawn said smiling at Ash.

"Dawn, I'm glad that you're here with me." Ash said returning the smile.

"Same here Ash, and don't forget your promise." Dawn said as she grinned.

"Yeah, that." As smiled smiling nervously.

"Okay! Let's go!" Dawn said grabbing Ash's hand as she ran up to the boat.

"Let our journey to Lotres begin!" Ash yelling excitedly, running up with Dawn.

_If there was one person I'd rather be with in this new journey, I'm glad it's you Dawn._

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

"So, did you finish the mission?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yes sir. The girl is with me now." The girl in this side said.

"Very well. It seems the other two have done their job as well. Make sure to go to Slotsallen Town as soon as the boat ducks. I will be waiting for the delivery of the package. We need to send it to Ballyfast as quickly as possible." the man said.

"Yes sir." The girl replied.

"Okay, very well then. And oh, Atsumi?" He asked the girl.

"Yes?" She asked slight confusion on her voice.

"Is Red and his gang gonna be a whole lot of trouble?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hm, it seems that Red is not as strong as we expected him to be, but we must still be aware, specially since he is with his other friends. But not to worry, I have it covered up. I still haven't used my ability to my full potential." The girl said smirking.

"Okay then. I'll see you as soon as you get here." the man said before hanging up.

"Hmmmm, oh dear." The girl said startled as she walked towards the broken ropes lying at the ground.

_It seems you have escaped Yellow._

* * *

**S.S. Faith**

* * *

"Ahhh!" The blonde girl screamed as she tried to swim up.

"Hey look there's a girl drowning out there!" One of the man from the big ship yelled.

"Well don't just stand there, get the life boat quickly!" Another man shouted.

"No need! I'll save her! Buizel let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Bui!" the Pokémon said as it came out from it's PokéBall.

"Save that girl Buizel!" he ordered the Pokémon as it nodded and headed for the water. He dove in and quickly got the girl and then went up the boat again in incredible speed.

"Bui!" he said.

"Oh no, looks like she needs CPR!" One of the passengers shouted. Ash looked down at her and said "I'll do it!"

_Ash..._

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

Soooooooooooo! How'd you like that for my 4th chapter? Were the battle scenes good? Was it mysterious enough? Any grammatical errors? Please tell! And as you can see, I decided to add another cliffy! Wooo! GO ME! Hehehehe, so you're wondering on some stuff? Who was the blonde girl Ash saved? Although you can probably guess that one, what's gonna happen when he uses CPR her? Ohhhhh, and this is only the beginning! I have a lot more so R&R people please! Oh yeah, we missed seeing Sapphire and Ruby didn't we? Well don't worry guys, I can guarantee you they'll be in the next chapter, and so will new characters from HGSS be in it too! Oh and I know the names of the places are weird, but hey, it's not my fault I'm currently lacking of Creative Place Names skills. Oh well! I hope you guys keep on reading, sorry if I put off anyone because of some things. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Anywho, see ya next chapter! And btw I want my 10th review;] Hope the next chapter's gonna be longer:DD!

~JustMaee


	6. Chapter 05: Clear Out

**Anime Meets Manga**

**Chapter 05: Clear Out 01

* * *

**

**-x-

* * *

**

**Written By:** JustMaee

* * *

**Summary (Full):**

While Ash, Brock and Dawn travel, they meet the gang from PokeSpe. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. But is it really May? And what does Red know that nobody else does? The first ever Pokemon war may be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:**

I own absolutely nothing! Except the plot:D

**A/N:**

A clear out is a short chapter that happens every 5 chapters of this story. It clarifies one thing at a time.

**WARNING!**

May contain sorta Hoennshipping and sorta Franticshipping.**  
**

* * *

**-x-

* * *

**

"They put up a good fight." The brunette said looking down at the pile of grunts they had beaten up, lying unconscious in the floor.

"Well we sure got a heck of an information from these guys." A boy with a certain white hat said rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Ballyfast city huh? So that's where they're keeping Sapphire and Brendan." The brunette girl said nodding in agreement with the boy.

"That's about 14 towns away from Grassville. That's a bit of a long run." The boy with the white hat said as he bent down and picked up something from one of the grunts. "Ruby, we're gonna have to tell one of the others about this. We're not gonna stand a chance against Team Chaos and save Sapph and Brendan with just the two of us. We need help." The girl said to the boy.  
"I know that May, I'm planning on doing that. As soon as we get out of this ship, we're going to tell the others and ask them for help." Ruby said as he stood up.

"Let's go!" May said nodding at him.

_Don't worry Sapph, I'll save you!

* * *

_

**-x-

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

Okay, I know it's short, and I'm very sorry but that's what a clear out is, and um, next week I'll put in the proper chapter. I know you probably want to murder me, but this is just so that I can clear some confusions you guys are having. And btw, I'll probably be updating on Sunday Mornings since Saturdays are my study days. But after the test I will probably update on Saturdays again. Sorry.

~JustMaee


	7. Chapter 06: SS Tower and SS Faith

**Anime Meets Manga**

**Chapter 06: S.S. Tower and S.S. Faith

* * *

**

**-x-

* * *

**

**Written By:** JustMaee

* * *

**Summary (Full):**

While Ash, Brock and Dawn travel, they meet the gang from PokeSpe. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. But is it really May? And what does Red know that nobody else does? The first ever Pokemon war may be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:**

If only I did own Pokémon:(

**A/N:**

Well... Hello! I'm back! Yes, yes... It's a shocker alright. I've had a bit of a writer's block, but, now, it's gone now! And hopefully I won't be having it for awhile 'coz I know how much I made you guys wait. Well, here's a bit of a note for you: I revised the other chapters, correcting some grammatical errors I made and added some stuff and shiz, so yeah... And another thing I want to clear is that this whole thing happens around the 3 year gap in the manga before the HGSS arc. So anyway, keep on reading and reviewing! I want my 15th review before the next chapter:) Maybe, next week, or on Friday.

**WARNING!  
**May contain Pearlshipping, Yellow/Ashipping, Franticshipping, Oldrivalshipping, slight MangaQuestshipping and slight Specialshipping.

* * *

**-x-

* * *

**

"Ash, are you sure you want to do this?" Dawn asked unsure as she stared at Ash.

"Yes Dawn. I'm sure. I have to do this. If I don't she won't survive." Ash said with a determined look on his face.

"I know that. But... Can't someone else do it for her?" Dawn said furious and annoyed at the blonde-headed girl.

"Dawn, don't worry. Okay?" Ash assured her. He turned back around to see the blonde girl lying still. He took a deep breath, pinched the girl's nose and started giving some of his air into her mouth. Dawn watched anxiously from behind, she was also furious.

They're lips touched as the black haired boy breathe into the blonde's mouth. The blue-haired girl behind him just watched with pure anger burning inside her as she watched the guy she liked, or possibly love, give the unknown blonde the 'Kiss of Life.'

_Ash doesn't have to do this!_

"Ash, I think she's alright now." She snapped, unable to take in the scene in front of her anymore.

Ash ignored her and continued to breathe air into the mysterious blonde girl's mouth. It wasn't doing anything so he parted their lips and took his hand and pushed out the air out of the girl's chest.

"ASH! She's fine now so stop!" Dawn screamed behind him.

Ash looked up and said "But Dawn I-" but was cut-off when he heard someone coughing. He looked back down at the blonde that was previously unconscious now up and coughing away the sea water.

"See!" Dawn snapped once again.

"Thank God she's fine!" Ash sighed in relief. The blonde still continued to cough as everyone in S.S. Faith expressed their relief.

"Come on Ash! We need to get to our cabin." Dawn said tapping her foot impatiently, arms folded.

"Yeah, I know. Let me just-" He was cut-off again when he felt a tugged in his arm. He looked down once again to see the blonde holding a tight grip on it.

The blonde girl slowly opened here eyes and saw that she was staring directly into eyes which she thought were someone else's.

"Thanks Red." He heard her mutter and something hit Ash.

"Red? I'm not Red. But do you know Red?" He asked her with excitement evident in his voice. Yellow looked up to see Ash staring at her and her eyes twinkled with confusion as she tilted her head cutely, which Ash, unknown to Yellow but very visible to Dawn, blushed at.

"You're not Red? Then who are you? Why do you look exactly like him?" She said still confused. Very confused.

"I'm Ash Ketchum!" He grinned extending his hand towards her. She timidly took it and shook it.

"Ohhh is that so." the little girl said, looking down sadly.

Right behind them, a certain blue-haired girl watched them with fiery jealousy evident in her eyes.

"So uhhh you know Red?" Ash replied smiling widely with curiosity.

"Hai! I do know him, I'm one of his closest friends."

_Just his friend.

* * *

_

**May && Ruby

* * *

**

"So... Erm... Who do you think we should talk to first?" The brunette with a black bandanna stuck on top of her head asked the boy beside her as they walked through one of the hallways of the massive ship.

"I was thinking Red." The boy answered her with his index finger and thumb rubbing his chin. He stopped for awhile to think.

"Ruby..." The brunette said worriedly.

"But, I'm not sure on how to break the news to him." He sighed deeply.

"The news about Yellow?" She said looking intently at the boy in front of her.

"Yeah. That." He said, taking his gaze off the ground and locking it with her Sapphire orbs.

"Well... There ain't no easy way to tell him... So, we'll just have to break it to him as gentle as we possibly can." She stepped forward and put a feather-light hand onto his shoulder.

Silence followed them as both of them locked their eyes. The only thing that could be heard is the gentle sound of the breeze swaying pass them and the soft sound of the waves of the sea. It was getting late and the colors of the sky have now turned into an orangey, yellowish, purple color.

"The grunts said something about that Atsumi girl." Ruby said silently. The girl nodded indicating him to continue. "He said something to do with the program they've been trying to work out. A program that was created by..." He trailed off.

"Professor Birch." May finished for him. He looked up at her bewildered at the right answer she gave off. "I know." She said turning to look towards the sea.

"But they didn't know which Professor Birch, so they took both Sapphire and Brendan." He continued to look down.

"Yes Ruby. I know. That's why..." She said still gazing intently at the sea. "We need to find out before them."

"I know." He nodded in approval. "But how?"

"That's easy!" May said jumping up and as she grinned mischievously towards him. This surprised the boy who nearly dropped his hat from being startled by her.

"Well then how?" He raised a brow, holding down his hat, making sure it doesn't fly off since the wind had started to pick up.

"Through our dads of course!" She winked.

And Ruby, had now figured it all out now. He knew what to do, all because that simple information his, sort-of-a-sister told him.

* * *

**Blue && Green && Red

* * *

**

"Great! Just great!" Blue huffed as she climbed up to the second floor of S.S. Tower. "The lights turn on the minute we get up! That's just extremely stupid!"

"Shut up you pesky woman!" Green growled as he pushed Blue up towards the hole she fell from. "Damn you're heavy!"

"Fuck up about my weight!" The brunette girl kicked the spiky-haired boy in the shoulder.

"Ow! I swear if you kick me one more time I'm gonna let go of you!" He said as he tried his best to keep his balance on the box he stood at.

"Nah! It's fine! I can get up myself now!" And with that said, Blue jumped up towards the hole and climbed out of it, arriving on the second floor.

"Pesky woman." Green muttered under his breath before jumping up as well.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais!" Blue stretched and yawned before speaking once again. "It's good to be- OH MY GOD RED!"

Blue screamed in horror as she saw the black-haired boy unconscious, without his hat and his PokéBalls scattered around the ground. She rushed over towards him quickly as the spiky haired brunette followed after her.

"What the hell happened to him?" Came the strong, worried voice of Green.

"I don't know! Ahhh! My Pokémons!" She screamed in horror searching frantically in his pockets for any sign of her PokéBalls .

"He's unconscious and God knows what the hell happened to him, and you're here trying to steal out of his pockets? Crazy woman, focus!" Green said in annoyance as he grabbed the girl's frail hands, jerking her away and brought up Red to carry him onto his back.

"I was looking for my Pokémons Green! I have no idea what the hell happened to them!" She shouted towards him, voice loud, clear and cracking as tears began to form around her tear ducts.

Green never looked back, but he did stop halfway through the hallway as he heard Blue's silent sobs. He stood there in silence, Red still piggy backed on him. He was like that for what seemed like an eternity until he spoke with so much seriousness and vague emotions deep within his voice.

"I'll find them for you Blue." He said barely above a whisper before walking on.

Blue stopped crying and looked up at him. Her tear-stained face was covered in shock as she watched the boy leave and continue on to his journey to, probably, Red's room. She gaped in awe at him before wiping away the tears and smiling to herself.

_He does care.

* * *

_

**Gold, Crystal, May && Ruby

* * *

**

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Gold said under his breath.

"1, 2, 3..." Crystal said watching Gold with amusement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran towards the door in hopes of banging the door open.

Just before he hit the door, it suddenly opened revealing Ruby who was about to say something but stopped as he saw Gold who desperately tried to stop before he ran into him. Unfortunately, friction wasn't on their side at all and they ended up banging into each other.

"OW! GOLD!" Ruby shouted as he tried to get off the black haired teen off of him.

"Oooops. Sorry Prissy boy." Gold muttered as he rubbed his head.

"WHAT?" Ruby screamed angrily kicking Gold hard on the stomach.

"OW! What the fucking hell was that for?" Gold screamed as he jumped out pointing an angry finger at the teen wearing that same old white hat.

"For calling me a Prissy Boy you idiot!" Ruby stood up as well, glaring angrily at Gold.

"Why you! How come Sapphire can call you Prissy Boy without having to suffer your wrath then?" Gold retorted, returning the glare back to Ruby.

Just then, May entered the scene with a very suspicious grin planted on her face.

"Sapph!" Crystal said coming out of their dark room and running over to the brunette with the black bandanna.

"Crys? What's up?" She asked worriedly at her smart friend.

"Ah, it's just-" Crystal was cut-off by Gold pointing an accusing finger at May.

"YOU! Jungle Girl! What's up with that suspicious grin you had just a minute ago!" He said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Ah. It's nothing." She grinned again, this time, a hell lot wider.

"There it is again!" He shouted.

"Shut up Gold!" Crystal scolded him, thumping the back of his head.

"The hell? What was the hell was that for?" He shouted at her.

"For being an idiot and damaging all of our ears!" She shouted back at him.

Ruby and May looked at them with sweat drops before they looked at each other and nodded.

"SO!" May shouted giddily and this caught the two fighting teens' attention. "The ship is about to dock soon!"

"Oh yeah." Crystal agreed with her.

"So I was thinking, we should stay in that fancy hotel called..." May struggled a bit trying to remember which hotel it was.

"Soul and Heart." Ruby finished for her.

"WHAAAAAT? That place is fucking expensive men!" Gold shouted earning another smack from Crystal.

"As much as I don't want to, but, I agree with Gold. It's too expensive." Crystal said shaking her head in disagreement.

"Don't worry! Ruby will pay for it!" May grinned mischievously. This caught the mentioned teen off-guard as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" Crystal said, looking at Ruby who seemed like he was about to explode.

"The food's great!" May mentioned. And now she knows she's got Gold hook, line and sinker.

"I'M IN!" He shouted running off towards the deck. "DOCK ALREADY YOU STUPID SHIP!"

"Are you sure you're alright with it Ruby?" Crystal asked him raising an eye-brow.

"I-" He was cut-off by May covering his mouth and speaking for him.

"Of course he is! We're gonna go make some reservation now! Bye!" And with that, she ran off to the other direction Gold went, dragging the speechless Ruby with her, leaving a very confused Crystal behind.

* * *

Once they were far enough, May stopped letting Ruby go, receiving his wrath full blast.

"WHAT THE HELL MAY?" He shouted angrily giving her a hard glare.

"Hey! It's the best I could do! If you want to investigate then we'll have to get in which means we'll have to pay!" She defended herself.

"BUT WITH MY MONEY?" He said, still shouting.

"Look, I'll pay for it as well bro! Don't worry!" She grinned cheekily at him. "Besides," she paused for a while before continuing "do you want to save Sapph and Brendan?"

"Heh. Fine then."

* * *

**Silver

* * *

**

"Oooof!" The grunt shouted as he was kicked in the shin by a none other than Silver.

He grabbed the grunt's collar and asked him directly in the eyes "What the hell are you planning?"

"I don't know! It was the master's orders!" The grunt said trying to get out of Silver's tight grip.

"Well then who's your master?" He said still keeping that same tight grip on the poor grunt.

"She, she, she's Atsumi!" He screamed in terror as Silver eyes bore on to his and the tight grip Silver kept choked him.

"Where and who the hell is she?" He said, eyes stone cold.

"She's, she's, she's..." He refused to continue.

"SAY IT!" Silver said shaking him hard and the grunt agreed and continued, fearing for his life.

"She's in the ship right now! But once the ship docks, she'll be staying in the hotel Soul and Heart!" He said turning his head away, scared of the look in Silver's eyes.

"What does she look like?" He pressed on.

"She-" The grunt was cut-off when a bunch of other grunts came down and surrounded him.

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath.

"I think he's said enough." A female grunt said stepping out of the darkness.

She wore a black mini-skirt, long black boots that reached up to her knees, a black short-sleeved hoodie with the hood up and a white shirt that was sticking out from under the hoodie with a C in some sort of writing written on it. She took out a PokéBall from the her belt and held it in the palm of her gloved hand. A simple white leather glove with same symbol as the shirt in it.

"Toxeon, out now." She said as she brought out a dark purple Pokémon with three Espeon-like tails.

"Shit." Silver cursed as he took a step back.

"Don't back down now. I haven't showed you my skills yet." She smirked.

Silver was bout to take out one of his Pokémon and prepare them for battle until one of the grunts from behind shouted at her.

"Sorry Miss! But Atsumi-san wants us back in our room now!" he said.

She growled loudly and returned her Pokémon. "You got lucky kid."

Silver sighed in relief as he brought his hand up to his pockets. The mysterious gang disappeared into the darkness. A lot of questions were swirling in Silver's head as he looked at the now empty space in front of him. Questions like 'How'd they disappear' or 'Who were they?'. But one question stood out the most as it kept ringing through his ear.

_What the hell did they want from me?

* * *

_

**S.S. Faith

* * *

**

"So how'd you end up in the sea?" Asked Ash as he sat on the bed across Dawn's.

"I really can't remember anything after that." Yellow said in shame as she looked down at the floor she was currently sitting crossed-legged on.

"Why?" Dawn asked lying down on her bed looking down at Yellow on the floor.

"I don't know. All I know is that before I left me and Red's room, I heard voices saying 'Come with me Yellow.'" The blonde shuddered.

"Poor thing." Dawn said in sympathy.

"We'll get you back to your friends as soon as we meet up with them in Lotres." Ash said determination clear in his eyes as he stood up.

He went down his bed and walked over to Yellow as he bent down and patted her in the head. She looked up to see his brown eyes staring down at her yellow ones. She blushed a light shade of pink. So did Ash. Their face seemed to get closer and closer. Time stopped for the two of them and… … …

"Yeah! We'll find them for you!"Dawn said as she put the book she was reading earlier in between their faces. The surprised teens backed away in surprise.

"Ah!" Yellow said in astonishment as she fell down on the soft, carpeted floor.

"Ow Dawn." Ash said in irritation as he hit his head on the bed behind him.

"Whoops! Sorry for ruining your lovey-dovey moment." Dawn grunted and huffed as she returned back to her bed.

"We weren't having one!" Ash protested, his face glowing red.

"Really?" Dawn said standing up and walking towards the door. She opened it and went out, but not before saying "'Coz it looked like you were about to kiss."

She slammed the door close and left a confused and surprised Ash and a guilty looking Yellow. Silence engulfed the whole room. Yellow stood up and went up to Dawn's bed and looked at the book that Dawn previously read. She looked at the cover and the title before taking it with her and heading towards the door. Before she left, she looked back and smiled at Ash.

"Don't worry! I'll talk to her!" She grinned and went away leaving Ash with one thought in mind.

_What the hell just happened?

* * *

_

**S.S. Tower

* * *

**

The seven teens met up at the Pokémon Centre in the ship, in Red's assigned room.

"What happened to him?" Gold asked as he looked at the unconscious leader of the group.

"We really don't know. When we got up the second floor, we just saw him unconscious with his PokéBalls scattered on the ground." Blue said sighing desperately.

"Well, we'll have to figure it out soon 'coz we can't leave this boat with him unconscious." Crystal said as-a-mater-of-factly.

"Yeah." Blue agreed.

They all went out of Red's room and talked outside it as they didn't want to disturb him.

"So how are we gonna solve this dilemma when the only suspect is asleep?" Blue asked.

"That's a good point." Crystal agreed.

"That's easy." Green said as he got off the wall he was leaning on.

"Okay, how then Mr. Smart-ass?" Blue said glaring at him.

"We'll go back to the place where the crime happened." Green said in a 'Duh-isn't-it-obvious' kind of tone.

"We've been there before. We found nothing." Blue said walking up towards Green.

"That's 'coz we didn't check it thoroughly." Green glared at her.

"Well, Green has a point, but, before that..." Crystal trailed off. "Where's Yellow?"

Everyone looked at her and where about to answer when they heard a voice behind them.

"She got kidnapped."

Everyone turned to look at who spoke. They saw him standing there, leaning against the door frame, holding onto it.

_Red.

* * *

_

**-x-

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

Okay guys... I hope that made up for the lateness and I am so sorry! I hope you forgive me, and still continue to read this story:( I promise I'll try and update weekly again starting from this Saturday. Of course, if I do get enough reviews. So I hope you enjoyed that and I know it's a bit confusing and all that, but trust me, it'll all be clear soon. So my 15th review 'til the next one. 'Kay?

And some other random shit: My SoulSilver team is now Toto (lvl. 63), Popo (lvl. 60), Roro (lvl. 60), Laxo (lvl. 60), Kiki (lvl. 51) and Lugia (lvl. 60). I've captured 39 Pokémons (including Lugia, Suicune, Moltres, Articuno && Zapdos), I've beaten all 16 Gym Leaders but have not yet battled the Elite Four twice. Yeah, that's bout it. And tbh, I stopped playing SoulSilver when summer started and only restarted playing it now. Woops. Okay, not that you care. So R&R!

~JustMaee


End file.
